


爱德华夫夫 ①

by ChuYiJiuShi



Series: 爱德华夫夫 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuYiJiuShi/pseuds/ChuYiJiuShi
Summary: 艾斯发现，自己的丈夫貌似一直都在欺骗自己。这种婚姻还需要挽救吗？
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: 爱德华夫夫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929037
Kudos: 2





	爱德华夫夫 ①

**Author's Note:**

> 存档

第一节：扛着狙击枪的菠萝星人

艾斯一脚踹开房门。

正在看书的萨博被吓到，他连忙示意他怒火熊熊的义兄弟小声点，指着在沙发上睡得昏天暗地的弟弟。

“嘘……小声点，路飞在午睡。怎么了，艾斯？”

“马尔科！……那个混账！居然敢骗我！”

艾斯恼怒道，他坐在另一个沙发上，抢了茶几上克尔拉为萨博准备的三明治，恶狠狠地塞到嘴里，仿佛吃的不是三明治，而是某个金发男人。

“马尔科？他怎么欺骗你了？出轨？”

萨博一边在脑海里回忆这段时间关于马尔科的情报，一边把剩余的三明治抢回来，这可是克尔拉专门为他准备的，不能便宜了艾斯这个牛嚼牡丹的家伙。

这段时间艾斯和马尔科似乎……没什么特别的事情发生啊？除了去看婚姻咨询专家之外。

“可恶！七年前的情报部门谁负责的？怎么连马尔科的底细都没查清？”艾斯盯着萨博，面前这家伙可是这个基地最大的情报头头，但是艾斯清楚明白，七年前这家伙还只是个打杂的呢。这个问题根本就不是萨博的错……但是，现在的艾斯，是真的很愤怒啊！

“七年前……？是泰利主管啊。”

“我今天看见马尔科了。”

话题突然转变了。

“不是在家，不是在路上，是在任务里！”艾斯把手指掰得咔咔响，“在我去处理阿巴罗·皮萨罗的场合。”

萨博点点头，前几天黑桃小队被派发了暗杀恶政王阿巴罗·皮萨罗的任务，不过某人认为这个小任务不需要出动黑桃小队，自己一个就可以了。

“原本一个火箭炮就能搞定了那个阿巴罗，可谁知道，我还没发射火箭炮，阿巴罗的车子就翻车爆炸了！翻车爆炸源头是另一个方位的！！肯定是狙击枪，简直是神来一笔的狙击枪！！

“我借着狙击镜看到我家那个菠萝头！！那个菠萝头还扛着改装过的狙击枪！！这还不是重点，重点是，那种狙击枪只有白胡子才会这样改装！”

“等等，”萨博打断了喋喋不休的义兄弟，“你确定扛着狙击枪的那位是马尔科吗？”

“我可是和他睡了六、七年的人，就算他变成鸟我也能认出他来……而且那种奇葩的菠萝发型全世界也只有他敢让发型师动手了！……那个菠萝头！昨天晚上还跟我说保护区今天要迎接受伤白鲸，所以他要早起去控场，现在依我看不是白鲸而是任务吧！”

“什么莫比迪克动物园海洋区主管，什么最优秀的养鱼小能手……都是假的吧。”

“如果你真的确定那人是马尔科，”萨博神色凝重，“那么他一定就是莫比迪克中的人了，毕竟白胡子的改装武器自供他们内部使用。问题是，马尔科到底是莫比迪克哪一队的人……不，说不定连爱德华·马尔科的名字也是假的……”

“如果他连他的名字都是假的，那我这几年来到底在和谁在一起生活啊！我的丈夫到底是谁啊？”艾斯焉了，郁闷正在替代愤怒慢慢地涌上他的心头。他一直以为，除了路飞和萨博之外，他终于被他人所爱，可是现在看来，对方可能只是把他当成了任务之外的消遣。

他一直以为马尔科正是自己遗失的那一半，和马尔科在一起的每一天，都是艾斯除去和萨博路飞童年外最开心的日子，在和马尔科结婚后，艾斯终于觉得自己漂泊的灵魂有了安全温暖可以停靠的港湾。

虽然近一两年他们之间的感情似乎出了点问题，艾斯感觉到他和马尔科之间的感情越来越冰冷，但艾斯一直觉得是自己这边出了差错——近年来黑暗世界不太平静，连带着他的任务都多了不少，导致他越来越少回家，就算回家了也和马尔科完美错过，毕竟马尔科的工作性质也需要他四处跑。

或者，是不是自己太黏着马尔科了？性格幼稚，完全不像个二十多岁的大人？马尔科已经厌倦需要哄着宠着的小丈夫了？马尔科真的厌倦他了吗？

这些问题在艾斯的脑海不断的回旋，他必须去挽救这场婚姻，他实在无法想象，自己身边没了马尔科的日子。

但是。但是。

如果马尔科真的是白胡子的人——

那这场婚姻，还需要挽救吗？

“喂，艾斯。”萨博看着低头陷入沉思的兄弟，“马尔科那边我会亲·自再去查一次的，不过，你还记不记得你今天下午约了鹤老师？和马尔科一起？”

艾斯抬起头。他真的忘了这件事！

对噢，两周前，为了挽救婚姻，他听从了爷爷的建议，去找了知名的婚姻问题专家，同时也是爷爷的好朋友鹤老师。虽然一开始只是闲聊，没有太深入的谈话，不过他和马尔科都约好了今天下午会在去见一次鹤老师，开始新一轮的谈话。等谈话结束，就去约会的……

今天下午，就要和马尔科见面？？

艾斯有点犹豫，开始考虑放鸽子会不会被鹤老师和爷爷联手打死的时候，马尔科发来了短信替他做了决定。

【下午三点，我来不确定之物终点站接你。别睡过头了。】

“wocao！怎么办！萨博？！”


End file.
